Paris Confessions
by his-red-head
Summary: One question and answer. Two women going to Paris who have something to confess. What happens? Rated T just to be on the safe side. ON HIATUS FOR EDITING/REWRITING. MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from DWP. All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright issues are intended. All I do is mess around with the story lines, timing of things and use the characters for such.**_

 **A/N: Just a story that came to mind while reading other stories. Starts with a thought/flashback type tidbit. This is going to be written in Miranda's PoV for the simple fact, it's easy for me to write her PoV because, I can resonate with her and such as far as personalities go. This isn't beta'd and the storyline and timeline thingies are sort of messed with so ya know, just forewarning you guys. Okay last thing, this may end up being a story that has more chapters than the 3 I have planned.**

 **Friendly reminder, PLEASE review! If you have any suggestions/comments/concerns, feel free to put them in the reviews.**

 **Much Love and happy reading!**

* * *

Ever since the day she stepped into my office in that horrible skirt and frumpy cerulean sweater, Andrea has set my world on fire and turned my life upside down. It wasn't a bad thing though. It wasn't a bad thing because I honestly did find her attractive even though that outfit was...interesting. After her first week of being under my employ, I wanted to keep her close. At the time, it was a month from Paris Fashion week. Emily may have been my first assistant but Andrea was a rather quick learner and was able to anticipate what I wanted done, even if it was seemingly impossible. Due to that, I planned on promoting her to my first assistant just before Paris. Admittedly, I did feel bad about throwing Emily under the bus; so to speak but, Andrea's skill set was more of what I needed. I had horrible timing when I told Emily she'd been demoted. Emily was in the midst of dealing with some family issues when I told her.

I decided that once in Paris, I would confess something. Something that could hurt me and offend her. It all depends on whether or not things are reciprocated.

* * *

For the past week or so, I noticed that there was something off with Andrea. She looked tired and a little sickly. I couldn't tell if it was her being nervous about Paris or something else entirely. We had a two days until, Friday when we would leave for Paris; Saturday and Sunday would be used as time to get ourselves situated and to relax before we went full gear, into Fashion Week. It's about half way through the work day and I am worried even more about Andrea. She has frequented the bathroom three times within the last hour and, I decided to do something about it, I couldn't stand to see her sick. In the 6 months that she has worked for me, I've began to think of her as, 'My Andrea' or 'Darling'. I've thought about my feelings towards Andrea and the intensity of them. There was only one other time when I felt immense feelings like this. It was back in London just before I left home to come here to the States. The pull I was feeling towards Andrea was like that, but ten-fold. I was pulled back out of my reverie when she exited the bathroom and plopped rather than sat down in her seat. She looked even more sickly now than she did this morning. I knew I had to do something and, I decided to take her to my doctor to get her checked out. I grabbed my coat and bag off of the hanger and said, "Andrea, come with me and grab your things. Emily cancel the rest of my appointments for today. That's all." Both women were shocked and looked rather worried. I wouldn't blame them in the slightest. I only cancel my day once in a blue moon, this occasion being such.

Once we were in the car, I spoke to her immediately. "Andrea, have you been feeling okay?" The answer was rather obvious but she tried to deny it. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit of nerves about Paris." Of course she was nervous about Paris. Hell, I was too even though I've been there countless times. "Nonsense Andrea, it isn't just nerves making you this sick. I have decided to take you to my family physician to, get you feeling well again." I could tell she was contemplating what I said. She looked nervous and to be honest, it was kind of adorable. "Are...Are you sure Miranda? I don't want to be a burden to you." I haven't a clue why she'd ever think of herself being a burden to me or to anyone for that matter, I even told her as such. "My dear Andrea. How could you possibly think of yourself as a burden?" She bit her lip and told me, "Well I'm just an assistant. You're Miranda Priestly, you run an empire. You probably have better things to do." Her answer made me hurt for her. It seemed like she had a lack of self esteem. Something in which I hope to eventually fix. "I may be at the head of an empire, but I do care for those who I work with, even if I don't show it. I really don't have anything better to do. Honestly, I detest at least half of the meetings I attend. Andrea, I never want you to feel as if you're a burden because, you are not." She smiled at my words and whispered a quiet, "Thank you Miranda." I nodded my head towards her. The remaining five minutes of the drive to the hospital was spent in silence. As per usual of almost everyplace I go, Roy pulled up to the private entrance. I had called in to my physician saying that I had a friend that I was bring in. Hopefully Andrea will be more than a friend after Paris, but that's wishful thinking, for now.

We entered the doors and were immediately greeted by the doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kathy Holt. You must be Andrea." She nodded her head. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line which if it's anything to judge by, she was nauseous. I put my hand on her lower back and said to the doctor, "Can we hurry up and get her into a room Katherine? I think she needs to sit down and soon." The doctor just raised her eyebrow because, she hasn't really known me to be caring and kind to people I had under my employ. "Of course, Miranda. Follow me and I'll bring you to a room." As we walked down a hallway and into a room, I kept my hand on her lower back just in case she fainted. Of course, it looked to be a comfort to her which, made me all the more hopeful for Paris; provided she was able to travel. Once we got her sat down on the exam table, Katherine said, "I have one patient to see, that's ahead of you. Shan't take me more than ten minutes. My nurse will be in here, in about 5 minutes when she's done with the patient that's ahead of you." Andrea answered with a nod and I said, "Thank you, Katherine."

It was rather warm in the room so I took off my coat and hung it on the hanger that was behind the door, doing the same with Andrea's; putting our purses on the counter. Looking over at Andrea, I realized that she looked, for lack of a better term, green. "Andrea darling, are you feeling okay?" Her eyes filled with tears and she managed to say, "Please... hand me... the trash can." As quickly as I could, I thrust the trash can into her hands and grabbed her hair and held it out of her face in one hand, and with my free hand, I rubbed small circles on her back. I hated seeing her sick like this and trying to soothe her was the least I could do. Right now she's probably wondering what the reason is for my caring generosity, and I wouldn't blame her. I am never this caring for my employees and other people in general, lest it be Caroline and Cassidy. After her third bout of retching, she whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Miranda." I looked at her and told her, "Andrea, you have nothing to be sorry for. We all get sick once in a while, it's human." We were interrupted by a nurse that walked in. "Hi guys, I'm Hannah. I just need to take your vitals and then Doctor Holt will be in."

When Katherine walked in, I could feel Andrea tense up. She was nervous and I was nervous for her ""Alright, Andrea let's see what is making you sick. Lay back please." Katherine listened to her heart and stomach. She then felt around her stomach and said, "You may sit up now. I think I have a suspicion of what's causing you to be sick, but I am going to take some blood samples for testing. There will be a rush on the tests and we will have the results in about ten or fifteen minutes." After the blood had been taken and fifteen minutes had passed, Katherine came back into the room. She had a smirk on her face and it gave me an inkling of what could've made her sick. "Well Andrea, all of the tests came back great, one of which was a pregnancy test. Congratulations Andrea, you're pregnant." Her eyes got wide and she broke into tears. Whether or not they were happy or sad tears, I couldn't tell. Now that I know what's causing her to be sick, I wondered if she was able to fly. "Now Kathrine, will she be able to fly with me to Paris for Fashion Week?" Katherine nodded, "She should be just fine flying to Paris. I suggest getting some over the counter Dramamine though. It will help with any motion sickness on the plane and, might help with the morning sickness as well. But just in case, I am going to prescribe you some Zofran for nausea." She came and shook my hand and then Andrea's. I was thankful and told her as much, "Thank you Katherine, I shall see you later."After that was all said and done we left the doctor's office and got into the car.

"Andrea." I said, "You shall be coming to the townhouse with me. I want to have a conversation with you: nothing bad, I assure you."

* * *

 **So guys, do you think this is a good start? I plan on 2 more chapters. Of course, you're reviews determine the future of this story. I do want to note that the timing between the flashback thingy and the start of the actual chapter may be a little off. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for those who have reviewed. I am glad that y'all like the story so far. I apologize that it has taken me awhile to update. My anxiety has kind of been in high gear and I haven't a clue why. I also had a slight case of writer's block. Also, I think that you will find this chapter to be both interesting and adorable, because Miranda's soft side is adorable and honestly it's interesting how both of her personalities differ. Andy will have bad morning sickness, but it isn't going to be 'Hyperemesis Gravidarum'* bad. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**

 **Thank you to the guest who reminded me to make a new paragraph every time the speaker changes. You're a peach!**

 ***Hyperemesis Gravidarum is basically morning sickness but on an extreme level (I googled it to make sure I had the definition right).***

 **As always, enjoy your reading my lovelies, and don't forget to review!**

As we pulled up to the town house, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to keep Andrea safe and cared for. When we entered the house, I finally had an actual plan of sorts on how I would do so, if need be, it could easily be modified.

Walking in front of Andrea, I took my coat off and hung it in the closet and set my purse on the table with the flowers, doing the same with her things. She still looked a little, shall we say, green. "Andrea, I am going to make you a cup of peppermint tea, that should help your stomach a little bit. Should you need to use it, there is a bathroom down the hallway, off of the living room, and it's the second door on the left." She paled a little bit and swayed before making her way to the bathroom. It had me a little worried that she was paler than normal. If her morning sickness is this bad, she probably hasn't ate or drank much at all. I must say, it does bring back memories of when I was pregnant with Caroline and Cassidy

I heard a light thud and thought, that I should check on her. I rushed into the bathroom to find Andrea slumped over the toilet. "Are you alright darling?" She turned around to look at me "I...I.." Before she could finish her sentence, she turned back to the toilet just in time. I held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back. After she was finished, she sat back against the wall. I opened a drawer from the vanity, and grabbed a hair tie to put Andrea's hair up in a messy bun, to keep it out of her face when she vomits. "Andrea, I shall be right back, I'm going to call Roy and see if he can pick up your medication." She nodded her head towards me.

I quickly dialed Roy's number.

 _"What can I do for you, Miranda?"_

 _"Roy, can you go to the pharmacy and pick up whatever medication has been prescribed for Andrea?"_

 _"Yes ma'am, I can do that. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be at your house with them."_

 _"Thank you Roy. That's all."_

I walked back into the bathroom and helped Andrea up off the floor. "Roy is going to bring the medication Katherine prescribed, here to the townhouse. Until he gets here, I'm going to have you sit in the den with me so we can talk about your being pregnant." Andrea replied, "Yes Miranda."

Andrea followed me, with some trepidation. I felt sorry for her. It has to be rough for her because her family is all the way in Ohio and, from what I hear, that wretched fry cook boy and his friends took off for Boston. They apparently didn't like the fact that she grew into her own person, and that she learned to stand up for herself. It's a shame really. How someone could see it alright, to treat her that way, I don't know.

I lead her to sit next to me on the small sofa. "Andrea, is that fry cook the father? If he is, are you going to tell him about the child? I'm only asking because, darling, I care about you. It isn't easy being pregnant in addition to being single."

She bit her lip as she looked at me. Andrea looked so vulnerable and it was adorable in a sense. I understand how she feels and that's what made her vulnerability so adorable.

Andrea answered, "Nate is the father. I probably should tell him, but I don't know if I should."

I looked at her and was surprised. "May I ask, darling, why you don't know if you should tell him?"

She shrugged as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Nate... He... He wasn't the nicest person. I mean, he was at first. Then around the time I started working at Runway, he started drinking and it just escalated from there. He had been sober for a few months and it was our 2 year anniversary and well, you probably know what happens. The next day, I found out he was cheating on me and I confronted him. Nate smacked me so hard I fell backwards. Then a few hours later, he grabbed his things and as he left he said, "I don't care if you ever have something to say to me. I NEVER want to hear from you again." That's why I don't know if I should tell him."

My heart broke for her. Nobody should have to go through that. I gave her a hug and said softly, "My darling, you do what you think is best for your child, and yourself. Trust me when I say, whatever you decide is the best thing to do, I will support you." I meant every word I spoke to Andrea, I would support her through any decision she made.

She smiled as she responded, "Thank you Miranda, it really means a lot."

We spent a couple of minutes in silent, before we heard my twin terrors rushing in the house and up the stairs. I started walking to the door of the den, and looked at Andrea, "You shall stay for dinner, then we may finish this conversation. However, first, I must address Caroline and Cassidy, on why they shouldn't run in the house, and why they are eavesdropping." I winked at her and then motioned for her to come downstairs with the twins and I, for dinner.

 **So the way I ended this chapter, might seem boring. I intended for this chapter to be longer, but if I continued it any longer, it would've got boring. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and, keep your eye out for updates on _ISWC_ and _Vows of a Dragon and Her Doe._ They are coming soon.**

 **Much Love xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wanna know something I find funny? Next to black, my favorite color is cerulean. I'm not sure why I find that funny, but I do._**

 ** _I can't remember if I said anything or not, but this story will have swear words so, you've been warned._**

 ** _There will be a some time skips throughout the story, so they will be in bold italics. There will also be a short description for a few of them._**

 ** _This is the chapter where y'all get to see Mirandy slowly happen. My muse took a slight detour. I was going to have everything start on the flight, but wrote it happening a little bit before the flight. So, ya know, slight detour._**

 ** _I own nothing._**

 ** _But y'all already knew that_** **_lol._**

 ** _Anyways, you know_** **_the drill._**

 ** _Read. Enjoy. Review._**

 ** _Much Love,_**

 ** _Ash_**

Cassidy and Caroline knew what I felt for Andrea was deeper than a simple friendship. That fact is why they weren't questioning why I had her staying for dinner and for staying the night.

As I told Andrea before dinner, we'd continue our conversation. After the girls were put to bed, I led Andrea into the living room to finish our conversation.

"Tell me Andrea, what do you plan to do now? Do you plan on telling your parents?" When I asked her this, her face fell and tears started to trickle from her eyes. In an effort to try and comfort her, I started to rub her back a little, hoping it will sooth her.

"I... Let's just say, th... that they want absolutely nothing to do with me. All because of what I told them a few weeks ago."

That sentence, had me wondering, what was said. What was so bad and why would they wash their hands of her? "Might I ask what caused them to do and say such a thing?"

"Long story short, I told them that I wasn't straight and that I wasn't bisexual. They told me not to bother coming home and that they'd ship my stuff here to New York."

No sooner had she finished speaking, she broke into sobs. My heart broke for her, having her parents disown her, as well as her friends. It made me pissed that someone would be so mean towards a person, just because of who they are. I pulled her into my side, hugging her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Oh my darling Andrea. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I want you to know that you do have people who care a great deal about you. Nigel, Emily, Serena, the twins and I. Even Roy and Cara."

I gently pulled away from her and grabbed her hand to help her up. As I was leading her upstairs, I spoke softly, so I wouldn't wake the twins up. "You will stay in the guest bedroom that's across the hall from my bedroom. Why don't you draw yourself a nice relaxing bath, to refresh yourself? It'll help you sleep, something you need plenty of. Especially after today."

I walked into the bedroom and up to the closet, to find Andrea a pair of pajamas for tonight. When I found a nightgown in her size, I laid it out on the bed. "I got this nightgown out for you, for tonight. My bedroom is across the hall, shall you need anything. I don't want you to hesitate asking anything, or hesitate asking for help. Now I am going to leave you to it, so you can get ready for bed."

After I made sure she was okay, I walked into my bedroom, to get myself ready for bed. My thoughts started to wander. After knowing what I know now, knowing that I might have even the slightest chance at being with her, made me feel at ease. Although, I was still nervous as hell about admitting to Andrea how I felt. Would she feel the same?

 ** _Time Skip: 24 hours. Everyone is flying on a regular plane, except for Miranda and Andy. Miranda had sent an email to Donatella and explained some of the situation and then some (you'll find out soon, what 'and then some' means). Because of what Miranda explained to Donatella, her and Andy get to ride on a private jet. This is where you see the full blown magic that is the happenings of Mirandy._**

After an early morning of getting up and ready to head for Paris, we finally made it to the airport. As per usual, the Runway staff would fly first class to Paris and, I usually flew by myself on Donatella's private jet. However, this year is different. This year I had Andrea flying with me. I wanted so much to tell her I love her but, I don't know if I should do it on the flight or at the hotel. Either way about it, I should do so, sooner rather than later.

Once Andrea and I boarded Donatella's private jet, the pilot greeted us. "Good afternoon, Miranda. Andrea. Donatella has made sure that the plane was well stocked with your favorite drinks and snacks, among a few other things- which I assume you know what those things are. The cockpit is sound proof, as is the cabin; you won't hear anything from the cockpit and, we won't hear anything from the cabin. Now if you ladies will excuse me, it's time for takeoff."

Aside from our favorite drinks and snacks, Donatella had stocked one of the closets on her jet with some of the things I'd asked for. I told Donatella, that Andrea was pregnant and that I wanted to keep her close for safety purposes. After I told her that Andrea was expecting and I wanted to keep her close and safe, I went on to tell her a few other things too. I told her that I think Andrea might be the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I want to help her raise the child, I want to love, worship and cherish her- both physically and emotionally. There was no mistaking it; I was completely besotted and hopelessly in love with Andrea.

As the plane was taking off, I decided that I would tell her now, rather than later. No time like the present time.

While Andrea was using the bathroom, I grabbed some things out of the closet- the things I had Donatella put in there. It feels as if I am a giddy school girl who has a huge crush on someone. All is true, minus the school girl bit. I haven't been in a school for a number of years, a number I shan't say out loud.

Out of the closet, I pulled: a small bouquet of red roses, a bottle of vintage wine and a necklace with a cerulean blue dragon on it. Romantic with a touch of humor- a perfect combination if you were to ask me.

As I was setting the wine and roses down on the table, Andrea had made her way back to her seat. "What's all this for, Miranda?" Her curiousity was heightened when she noticed the bottle of wine next to the flowers.

I licked my lips before answering her. God I was so nervous. What if feelings weren't returned? What if she laughed in my face? What would I do then? "Andrea, I- I have something to confess. Admittedly, I am terrified to say this, but I don't want to hear a word from you, until I finish speaking."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay Miranda. Shoot."

After taking a deep breath to center myself, I started speaking. "It all started when I interviewed you for the role of my assistant. Despite the unflattering outfit and awkwardness of that day, there was something that instantly 'clicked'. You have shown me that you have a fire in you, a drive to accomplish anything- including the seemingly impossible tasks I give you." I paused, taking a mintue to open the bottle of wine and pour us both a glass.

Bedore I continued talking, I took a sip of my wine. "The outer beauty you possess leaves me breathless and sets my insides ablaze. However, your inner beauty- your intelligence, open-minded thinking; all of it, has encompassed my heart entirely. Andrea darling, I must confess something that I have thought about a great deal. My confession to you darling, is that- that I love you. There's no doubt about it, I love you with my whole being."

Unintentionally, tears slipped from my eyes. I closed my eyes and held my breath, while I waited for her answer.

Then a minute later, I felt my tears being wiped away with gentle fingers. The light touch, had me opening my eyes. "Miranda," Andrea said as she knelt in front of me, "I want you to know something. There will _never_ be a day where I don't love you or those beautiful girls of yours. Words can't explain how much I love you. _All_ of you. The 'Dragon Lady', the 'Devil In Prada', and the 'Ice Queen'. Most importantly, I love the you that very few people get to see; Miranda the amazing mother of twins and, Miranda the most kindhearted and selfless person."

As soon as Andrea finished speaking, I pulled her up from the floor and into my lap. We sat in a comfortable silence, until we both fell asleep for the duration of the flight.

 ** _xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _I want to apologize for the long wait, I had writer's block and was on Wattpad, reading and writing 'Mamma Mia' stories._** **_This chapter didn't go as I had planned (and probably put in the first A/N). Anyway, hopefully this is still good._**

 ** _So, was this a good chapter? I hope I did okay. In the next chapter, Miranda gives Andrea the necklace, once they get to the hotel._** **_Also, Miranda makes another confession that doesn't really shock anyone but Andy (Emily too. It's always kinda funny when she freaks out)._**

 ** _Any and all feedback is welcomed. If you have any suggestions, comments, or concerns, please put them into your rev_** ** _iew._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!! :)_**


End file.
